Foiled
by GSRwriter52
Summary: Read and Find Out... I did write this story in script format just letting you know.


_**Opening begins at 9am at the Sheriffs station briefing room. Lt. Jim Dangle is standing at his podium staring at the empty room impatiently. After ten minutes pass by with no arrival from his fellow officers he storms out. After he leaves the officer's bust out of the closet laughing, Trudy is laughing however looks clueless. **_

**----****Cut To Garcia and Travis sitting at the briefing table**** ----**

**Garcia****- This whole thing about Trudy's baby I think is just a way to get back at all of us guys who wouldn't sleep with her.**

**JR****- Nods Yep, poor Dangle got the hard end of the stick right up there.**

**Garcia****- Makes an odd face Not really because he'd want the hard end of the stick but then Trudy walked in.**

**JR****- Shakes head Yeah, that's true.**

**----**** Music, Cut to Trudy and Jim in a squad car. Jim's driving while Trudy is smiling sitting in the passenger seat. She starts glancing over at him every so often. He finally notices and looks at her with a slight glare. ****----**

**Lt. D**** - Glaring a bit at Trudy Why do you keep looking at me, what is it?!**

**Trudy****- Just smiles smugly I was…I was just looking at your facial features.**

**Lt. D****- Gives an odd look at Trudy then looks back at the road W…Why would you do that?**

**Trudy**** – Just ya know comparing faces. Smiles **

**Lt. D- **** Confused look Why would you compare my face with another face?**

**Trudy**** – You know like how the baby mama's do on Maury before they show the results of the paternity tests.**

**Lt. D**** - Stops the car and just stares straight out the windshield **

**Trudy****- Like when they always say ya know, "Oh little Tyran looks just like him. He be straight tripping saying he ain't the daddy."**

**Lt. D**** - Exits the car but leaves it in gear. Starts walking away as Trudy sits in the passenger seat. The car begins rolling backwards as she starts screaming and scrambles to try and stop it. **

**----****Cut to Clemmy and Ray Ray sitting on the hood of their squad car. ****----**

**Clem**** – Trudy having a child is I think the marking of the end of the world. Sp everyone needs to go out and get drunk, and high, and fuck and suck as much as you can.**

**Ray**** - Gives Clem a look. You a ho, you know that?**

**[Lunch time Lt. Dangle and Trudy are eating in briefing room alone. **

**----**** Trudy is eating a hot pocket while Lt. Dangle is eating a burrito he stole from the community fridge. It has GARCIA written in big black letters on wrapping on the side of it. ****----**

**Trudy**** - Makes a thinking face and then looks at Jim. Can I ask you a question?**

**Lt. D**** – Depends on what the question is about.**

**Trudy**** – Well you know it's just friend stuff. Like that regular friends and co-workers talk about.**

**Lt. D**** - Puts his burrito down. Ok, I'm going against my better judgment here but what is it?**

**Trudy****- Alright what if you were to get raped at work by a female? Would you report it and file charges?**

**Lt. D**** - Sits there silenced just staring at Trudy. Suspended!**

**Trudy**** - Has no clue. Wow, that's all that would happen? I thought it would be more than that.**

**Lt. D**** - Looks scared.**

**Trudy**** - Stands up and starts to speak.**

**Lt. D**** - Has crumbled the aluminum foil that the burrito was wrapped in into a ball. Stands up and throws it hard at Trudy hitting her in the eye and then running away. **

**Trudy**** - Holds her eye and starts screaming that he poked her eye out. She gets up still holding her eye and trips over a chair trying to quickly run out of the room and falls flat on her face. **

**Cuts to Garcia and Clemmy driving looking for Terry. They pull up to a stop sign and Terry is standing at the driver side moving his skated feet back and forth. The driver hands him money and then drives away as Terry waves smiling. Garcia exits the car and gets out his asp. He walks up to Terry and starts telling him that he has to stop giving tug-jobs at intersections. Camera cuts to Clemmy in the car staring into the camera.**

**Clem**** - Fixing her hair a bit. It says in the bible that the end of this earth and I think it's here. Trudy is knocked up, and to top it off I was in the locker room today and Jim's locker was open and I went to shut it and low and behold out fell a jugs magazine. And I'm sorry but I'm going to really get mine before I go. Motions at Garcia who's walking back towards the car. That's right I'm getting me some Mexican 'Lovin before I go. **

**Garcia**** - Gets back into the car. You'd think that after getting that disease he would stop but no he just keeps on going.**

**Clem**** - Leans back in her seat and then starts unbuttoning her shirt a little. Wow it's getting really hot. Fans herself. **

**Garcia**** - Glances at her a few times, being a bit restless. Um…Yeah it sure is.**

**Clem**** - Looks at Garcia. Listen I've made a decision and I'd like to have sex with you right now.**

**Garcia**** - Swerves the car then quickly looks over at her. Wha...Really?**

**Clem****- Nods. Yes, just pull over somewhere.**

**Garcia**** - Starts looking for a place to park.**

**Clem**** – There's a preschool right over there just pull into the parking lot.**

**----****Cut to Jones and Ray Ray eating at Tacos Tacos Tacos. Call comes in about a prostitute having sex on Lane Rd. **** ----**

**Jones**** - Pulls up to the scene with Ray Ray and they both just look at each other. What the hell is this?**

**Ray**** – Whose cruiser number is this?**

**Jones**** - Makes a sick face. Garcia and Clemmie, its Garcia and Clemmie.**

**Ray**** - Laughs. Alright play times over. Gets out of the car and shoots her gun off in the air.**

**----****Clem and Garcia get out of the car and start fixing their clothes.**** ----**

**Garcia**** – Damn man can't you guys go somewhere?**

**Jones**** - Points angrily at Garcia. You need to stay off her!**

**Garcia**** - Glares at him. Don't tell me to stay away from her, that's my lady over there not yours!**

**Jones**** - Starts walking towards Garcia. I said you stay away from off her!**

**Garcia**** - Gets his asp out and starts walking towards Jones. Want some of this do ya, want a little stick time?!**

**----****Lt. Dangle rides up on his bike and skids to a stop before getting off the bike and removing his helmet.**** ----**

**Lt. D ****– No people! Not today, not today!**

**Ray**** – Aw Jim what are you doing here?**

**Lt. D**** – I heard the call on the radio and didn't have anything else to do so I figured why not.**

**Clem**** – Wasn't Trudy with you? **

**Lt. D**** - Looks overly suspicious. Um…she was busy at the um… at the department. **

**----**** A call comes over the radio that an officer has been assaulted by another officer at the station and to be on the look out for Deputy Jim Dangle.**** ----**

**Lt. D**** - Looks around at everyone silenced. Well…I should be going now…I… looks around and slowly starts moving towards his bike.**

**Show ENDS **

**- Screen Play written by Ashley Knapp '08 -**


End file.
